


Fire Meets Fate

by TurtlePudge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Character Death, Child Neglect, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Self-Mutilation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Torture, Waterboarding, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlePudge/pseuds/TurtlePudge
Summary: 19/Sept/2020SPOILERS. FRICKN. SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF NOT CURRENT!!Loose canon, follows events but soulmates exist. Different races have different ways of receiving/displaying soulmarks, not all soulmarks are romantic, and people can have multiple soulmarks.Platonic polynein marks, molly/caleb flirting.Essek/Caleb, Veth/Yeza, Yasha/Zuala, and Yasha/Beau are only confirmed pairings.First few chapters are M9 meeting their soulmates, after that is 90% Essek 3rd person limited POV.I'M ONLY ON EPISODE 114 BUT I'M MARATHONING. WILL UPDATE IF/WHEN I FIND OUT STUFF.16/Jan/2021 Tags updated, description updated.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & The Mighty Nein, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay & The Mighty Nein, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord & The Mighty Nein, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf, The Mighty Nein & Nott | Veth Brenatto, The Mighty Nein & Yasha, Yasha/Zuala (Critical Role), Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fire Meets Fate

**Before**

Veth just wanted to fit in, to be one of them. She knew she was odd. She liked to collect buttons, flowers, and other odd bits and things. Her brothers were cruel, but at least this once she had been invited to join a game. They had invited her to Truth or Dare. Across the circle though was a boy that made her heart beat faster. She was starting to regret coming. There’s no way he would be interested in someone like her, and her brothers would only tease her for her feelings. Then it was the boy’s turn. She knew from the look in one of her brother’s eyes that he was about to do something awful.

“Yeza, truth or dare?” He asked, a smirk across his face.

“W-well I suppose dare.” Yeza answered nervously. He didn’t look like he wanted to be here either, she thought.

“I dare you to kiss my sister.” Her brother said. How did he figure it out so fast? Oh please refuse, she didn’t think she could take the humiliation.

“Alright.” Yeza agreed, and looked across the circle at her questioningly. Veth ducked her head and nodded slightly. Better to get it over with. Yet as he came over to her, the minute they touched, small blue flower markings grew from their fingertips to their elbows. She was stunned.

“We’re soulmates?” She whispered.

“So it seems.” Yeza smiled, and kissed her.

**Later**

They had to be safe. They had to escape. She couldn’t live with herself if they died. Luc. Yeza. Now though, the wife of the goblin she had thrown acid in the face of was talking to a strange woman. She could barely understand what was going on, she was so disoriented. Then they cast her into the water. It was horrible. She could feel her eyes and ears throbbing with sharp pain as they forced her under again and again. They would let her up for air just to cough and splutter before she was plunged under again. Veth kicked, fought, and tried to scream. She felt her fingernails dig into the grimy green arm holding her under. She felt the skin scrape in her nails and glimpsed blood. Water rushed up her nose and it burned. Then they didn’t bring her up. She could feel the water flowing in and she could feel herself growing weaker. Is this how she was going to die? Eventually the pain became too much. Her eyes slid closed and she welcomed the darkness.

**Then**

She awoke to dark green skin and bare hands. Veth wept for the loss. Hatred and fear filled her. She had to get out. She had to fix this. She couldn’t- this body was not hers. These hands weren’t hers. She was not a goblin. She was not. She was Nott.

**Now**

There was a strange human boy in the cell with her. Well, a man, she amended. But he looked like a boy to her. Dirty hair she could barely tell was red.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked her. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. He had some kind of accent.

“What is your name?” He probed.

“N-Nott the Brave.” She stuttered. “Yours?”

“Not the Brave? What does that mean?”

“Nott with two t’s. Nott.”

“Oh. I am,” he paused for a moment, “Caleb Widogast.”

“Well how do you plan to get out of here?”

“I have a special trick.” He replied and snapped his fingers. As they snapped an orange dirty tabby cat appeared on his lap.

“This is Frumpkin. He can get us out.”

“How is a magic cat going to get us out?”

“Can you pick locks?”

“Of course, what kind of thief do you take me for?”

“Perfect. Frumpkin will fetch you something to pick the lock with, and then I will set the jail on fire and scream for help. I doubt the guards will stick around.” He picked up his cat and stared at it. Then he set it down and Frumpkin slipped through the cell bars. 

A while later the cat reappeared with a small copper wire in his mouth, and dropped it in this body’s hand. She picked her cuffs, then Calebs. As she was picking his shackles her finger accidentally brushed his wrist and the skin on her chest began to burn. No matter, she could check later. Then she picked the cell door open, and they proceeded with the plan. When they escaped though, it was easier to stick together. He could protect her, and she could steal. Plus, she reasoned, he had magic. She needed him to get out of this body. 

Later that night while he was sleeping, she pulled her shirt down to check what that sensation had been. There was a mark on her- this body’s chest.

“Huh.” She traced it with a shaking finger. There was a sword in the center stabbing through what seemed to be an M and N tipped with demon tails. A soul mark? With Caleb? Surely not romantic though. He wasn’t Ye- He wasn’t Him. She would ask in the morning. Maybe.


End file.
